


【锤基】酒精的重要性

by LlaomaoM



Category: Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlaomaoM/pseuds/LlaomaoM
Summary: 关于阿斯加德三王（gong）子（zhu）是如何怀上哥哥的孩子的故事两个人都想要孩子但谁也不想先说这时候我们就需要酒精如果条件允许会有下篇孕期日常





	【锤基】酒精的重要性

时间线那不重要，只是找个理由开车，就理解为A4后一切恢复正常，也没有人便当 —————————————————————————

Loki有了，对，就是那个有喜的有

 

他和Thor本来一直在正常地进行感情交流，床上感情交流。自从知道霜巨人可以怀孕后，Thor每次都会记得戴套，毕竟刚确立关系就让人家怀孕听起来有点像渣男行为。

然而当天Thor和一群朋友出去喝酒，Thor摔了很多杯子，喝得烂醉，Loki打开门闻到他一身酒味时，正准备调侃一下:“Thor，你不是前两天才吹嘘你酒量很好……”下一秒那股酒味就直接进了他的嘴——Thor忽然用力地把Loki搂进怀里，按着后脑勺直接亲了上去。

“唔……你耍什么酒疯……”Loki赶在自己憋死以前推开了Thor，亲吻时交换唾液拉出的银丝在床头灯橘色的光晕下也闪着白光，显得十分色情。 Thor凑到Loki耳边说:“Loki，我一直想要一个孩子……你知道的……”

耳边的的温度和声音使Loki耳朵开始泛红，大脑一时间空白，谁知Thor竟趁机把他压到了床上，并且手撕了他的衣服

“Loki…我不想你受到伤害，怀孕会让你变得虚弱，我不想你刚成年就经历这些…但是抱歉，亲爱的，你是如此诱人…”                               Loki不禁开始脸红，同时也默许了Thor乱摸的手。

由于经常南征北战，Thor的手自然是粗糙的，虽然从没说过，但Loki对这双手是真的又爱又恨，他的身体很敏感，在没确立关系之前，Thor每次以兄长的身份摸他的脸，握他的手时，他都会不经意颤抖一下——不光是因为害羞和欢喜。确立关系后，Thor特别喜欢在做爱前把一丝不挂的Loki从头摸到脚，每次Loki都会有反应

哦……又来……Loki感觉到身下已经开始湿润，渗出水来，空虚感侵袭着他的大脑，被填满的欲望折磨着他，可Thor一点都没有要结束前戏的意思。

“Brother～”Loki拿腿磨蹭着Thor的腰，暗示着 “嗯？”Thor装作什么也不明白

这种时候脸面什么都也就不重要了:“Brother～来吧，填满我……”

轰的一下，Thor充满酒精的大脑里仅剩的理智也崩塌了，低头吻住Loki的同时，一下子整根没入。

“哈……嗯……”Thor好死不死的竟然正巧顶到Loki的敏感点，再加上一下被填满的刺激，Loki几乎要高潮。

“妈的，动起来……”

其实不用他说，Thor自己已经开始像开了二倍速一样做活塞运动 

“慢点……哈……”

“小骗子”Thor掐了一把Loki的脸:“看看你下面，都有这么多水了”

Loki愤怒而害羞地瞪了Thor一眼，但在Thor看来更像在撒娇，他不由得有些亢奋，加大了力道，Loki只好微微扭动着腰迎合Thor的动作。

 

房间里充斥着水声，亲吻声和绵长的呻吟声。

 

猛的一下，一阵麻酥酥的快感侵袭了Loki全身，他的喘息声不禁提高了八度，他能感觉到穴里的软肉在不断地收缩，吮吸着Thor的阴茎，全身的水也似乎都在往身下流，花穴内流出的爱液已经打湿了一大片床单。

 

“敏感点？”

“嗯……brother，继续……那里……”

 

Thor发起猛烈的进攻，阿斯加德皇宫里最上等的床也开始发出吱呀吱呀的声音，Loki的呻吟声被顶得支离破碎，一波接一波的快感冲击着他的神经，让他爽得几乎昏过去，软肉恋恋不舍地吸附在Thor的阴茎上，短暂的舒张后有重新收紧，把那个不规则物体的形状描绘得清清楚楚。

 

Loki微微颤抖了一下，紧接着一股白浊就喷射在两人之间。

Thor似乎有些无奈，他笑了笑，说:“Loki，我们本可以一起的”，他撩开Loki被汗水粘在脸上的头发，让他看向自己，然后一本正经地说:“如果你不想现在就怀上的话，你可以说，我不想强迫你，Loki”

 

Loki心里清楚，他想要孩子的愿望不比Thor小，有时看到一些怀孕的女神挽着她们丈夫的手在花园里有说有笑，慢慢散步的时候，他会不自觉地望向自己平坦的肚子，想着什么时候，他也能和Thor享受这样美妙的时光。

“没问题，来吧。” Loki下定了决心。

Thor于是深吸一口气，一下顶到最深，身下那物涨大了一圈

“我要来了哦。”

下一秒，一股炽热的液体就喷射到了Loki身体里，他不可抑制地高喊出声，指甲深深掐进了Thor背里。

 

等二人呼吸都平静下来了，Thor在Loki额头上留下一个残留着酒精味道的吻:“亲爱的，辛苦了， I love you.”

而累坏了的Loki不知什么时候已经睡着了，只是他的嘴角还是扬起了足以被看到的弧度。

 

 ————————————————————

第二天早上Loki是被腹内的奇异感觉惊醒，那是来自阿斯加德的神力和约顿海姆的巨人之力结合后的能量波动。

哦……奥丁在上，他果然有了。

而造成这一切的罪魁祸首却睡得正香，Loki一阵气愤，掏出小刀给他了一刀。

痛醒的Thor还没反应过来，Loki就坐到了他身上，一股居高临下的气势，说话的语气却如同求表扬的骄傲的孩子:“我怀了你的孩子，brother。”

 

Thor被巨大的信息量搞得晕乎乎的，他伸出手，小心地放在Loki还未鼓起的小腹上，缓缓吐出一句:“wow，我搞大的……”

 

怎么这么煞风景……

 

所以Loki差点谋杀亲夫这事也就好解释了

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看完，你们都是天使(´ε｀ ʃƪ)❤


End file.
